Titans Online
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: The Titans chat online. Over the internet relationships form and bets are made. BBxRae, StarxRob. NOT a crack fic.
1. We'll make a bet

Authors note: Okay this story will include both internet chat and real life parts

Authors note: Okay this story will include both internet chat and real life parts. It'll be easy to tell the difference so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

TITANS ONLINE

ChicksDigTheEars has signed on

MettleMan1436 has signed on

ChicksDigTheEars:Dude, we're like on-line

MettleMan1436: I know man, this is SWEET!!

EmeraldFire563 has signed on

EmeraldFire563: Yes I too enjoy the talking on-line .

ChicksDigTheEars: Hey Star right on time!

MettleMan1436: Yo Star, Sup

EmeraldFire563: Sup? I am confused.

MaskedWonder has signed on

MaskedWonder: It means "what's up"

EmeraldFire563: Oh, the ceiling of course.

ChicksDigTheEars: Yeah

MettleMan1436: Never mind

NevermoreAgain has signed on

NevermoreAgain: Hey.

ChicksDigTheEars: RAVEN!! It's about time I thought you weren't gonna show

EmeraldFire563: Hello friend!!

MaskedWonder: Hey Raven

MettleMan1436: Alright all of the titans are on-line! Ch-yeah!!

NevermoreAgain : Sorry I'm late I was reading the last chapter of my book not that

it's any of your business

ChicksDigTheEars: Must be your telling me

MettleMan1436: Hey that rhymed!

ChicksDigTheEars: cutie

MaskedWonder: cutie?

NevermoreAgain: cutie?

(I give all credit to my friend Bradley for this joke)

ChicksDigTheEars: Yeah you're totally irresistible

NevermoreAgain: I'm what?

ChicksDigTheEars: Irresistible

NevermoreAgain: Say that again

ChicksDigTheEars: No

NevermoreAgain: Say it

ChicksDigTheEars: You're Irresistible. I'm kissass

MettleMan1436: You're what?

ChicksDigTheEars: Kissass (Ok no more credit for Bradley)

MaskedWonder: Okay enough of that.

EmeraldFire563: Yes that was most freaky.

ChicksDigTheEars: Yep

MettleMan1436: Uhuh

NevermoreAgain: Agreed

MaskedWonder: So are we all still on for the Wicked Scary 3 movie?

EmeraldFire563: Most defiantly!

MettleMan1436: Wouldn't miss it!

ChicksDigTheEars: DUH!! Of course!!

NevermoreAgain: I'm going to skip movie night.

MettleMan1436: WHAT!? It's Wicked Scary 3! You can't bail!

EmeraldFire563: Oh please join us!

MaskedWonder: Come on Raven.

NevermoreAgain: No.

ChicksDigThe:Ears: Fine by me

MettleMan1436: WHAT!?

MaskedWonder: What?!

EmeraldFire563: WHAT!?

NevermoreAgain: What? You don't care?

ChicksDigThe:Ears: Nope

MettleMan1436: I can't believe my eyes are reading this, did you use spell check like I told you to BB?

ChicksDigThe:Ears: No. I just don't want to scare Raven; I mean she's a chicken and I respect that.

NevermoreAgain: I'm no chicken.

ChicksDigTheEars: Well since you won't watch the movie I have to assume...

NevermoreAgain: I'M NO CHICKEN

MaskedWonder: Raven remember last time

ChicksDigThe:Ears: Then watch the movie

NevermoreAgain: I will

ChicksDigThe:Ears: And sit right next to me so I can see if you're scared

NevermoreAgain: Fine

ChicksDigThe:Ears: And you have to keep your hood down

NevermoreAgain: Fine because I won't get scared this time.

ChicksDigTheEars: And if you do?

NevermoreAgain: Then hmmm...What do you want me to do if I get scared?

ChicksDigTheEars: Hmmm...Then you have to...Sit on my lap the rest of the movie?

NevermoreAgain: Uhhh fine...I guess.

ChicksDigTheEars: And let me rap my arms around you? Unless you're chicken of

course.

NevermoreAgain: Fine you're on, but if I don't get scared you have to not play video games for a month, or watch T.V. or play computer games. Unless you want to call this off now.

ChicksDigTheEars: Not a chance, see ya in 2 hours

NevermoreAgain: You're on.

ChicksDigTheEars has signed off

NevermoreAgain has signed off

MaskedWonder: do you think he planned that?

MettleMan1436: Oh yeah, he planned it.

EmeraldFire563: Why does friend Beastboy want friend Raven to sit on his lap?

MettleMan1436: Uhhh...g2g

MettleMan1436 has signed off

MaskedWonder: Ditto

MaskedWonder has signed off

EmeraldFire563: Was it something I said?

EmeraldFire563 has signed off


	2. Movies and Uhhh tents

Okay I fixed the chapter, sorry about that guys!

Deffinition- Raped chapter- Chapter where things are perverded and really shouldn't be inclued but the writer can't not put them in because of lack of another idea.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully they'll get longer. Also I feel I should warn everybody that my mind rapes at least one chapter per story, but I'm trying to break that habit. I just wanted to mention that because this is the raped chapter. It's not that bad, but probably the worst that will happen in this story.

-POGE

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Part 2

It was time for the movie and all of the titans were ready to see the bet. Everyone wondered who would come out on top.

Raven had done better during horror movies lately, but thoughts of the last wicked scary movie made the others wonder if this was the best idea.

The other titans of coarse had made bets that went as follows: Robin bet 5 on BB, Cyborg bet 10 on Raven, and Starfire bet 5 on both (Not much point in Stars bet).

The titans all gathered to the living room. Cyborg sat by Starfire who sat by Robinwho sat by Beastboy who sat by Raven.

"Ok Raven my lap is warm and cozy if you just want to sit down now." Beastboy said patting his lap for effect.

"No way are you going to win so you might just want to unplug the T.V." Raven said clearly not giving in at all.

"Well if you two are done do you mind if we START THE MOVIE!" Cyborg said impatiently waiting for the two to stop fighting.

"Sorry." the two mumbled, not really meaning it.

Robin sighed and grabbed the remote. "Okay good luck and let the bet begin." Robin said before clicking a button and starting the movie.

Cyborg reached over and flicked the light switch.

The movie went on for about half an hour, with Beastboy and Raven both trying to win the bet.

Raven kept her eyes open watching the movie trying to let her emotions drain without showing on the outside.

Beastboy on the other hand was keeping an eye on Raven at all times. He had scarcely grasped the plot, but he knew he could always watch it again later.

"Johnny I think we lost it." said the girl on T.V.

"I hope so Karen. I don't know if I can keep running on my leg." Johnny said while looking down at his bloody leg he had gotten from the monster.

"I know, but we have to get into town and get help. The thing already got Joe and Sammy we can't let it get anyone else." Said Karen letting Johnny lean on her for support.

Raven sat there watching the characters run threw the swamp, wear the thing lived. Not a smart move and Raven knew it, but it didn't matter she had to concentrate.

There was no way she would live down having to not only sit on Beastboys lap but let him rap his arms around her. She had to win. She just had to.

Beastboy kept looking at Raven waiting for even the slightest bit of fear to show.

The only place he new would show it was her eyes and the others wouldn't take that as a sign of fear.

He had to win he wanted her in his arms more than anything. He had to win. He just had to.

"Hurry Johnny it's catching up!" Karen yelled running with Johnny still leaning on her.

"I'm trying!" Johnny yelled tripping over a tree limb.

"No Johnny!" Karen screamed turning around for him.

"No! Go on without me!" Johnny said dramatically.

"I can't go! I love you Johnny!" Karen screamed at him.

"I know, I Iove you too, but you have to go! Please go for me!" Johnny screamed

"I will Johnny. I swear it." Karen said turning around and running as fast as she could.

"AHHHHH!" She heard Johnny scream.

"JOHNNY!" She screamed and cried as she broke down by a tree stump.

"No Johnny. No." She said still crying. She heard something in the bush. She sat up.

"I'll avenge you Johnny." She said picking up a dead tree limb ready to swing.

A raccoon came out of the bush so she lowered the stick thinking she was safe.

Then, out of the bush, jumped the monster.

Raven jumped and Beastboy saw." You jumped your scared!" Beastboy screamed knowing there was about to be a weight in his lap.

"No I didn't." Raven said hoping Beastboy was the only one who saw.

"You did too!" Beastboy yelled knowing Raven was trying to get out of it.

"Lo--" Robin said reaching around the touch to tap Ravens shoulder to say they would check the security cameras, but instead ended up scaring her and making her scream.

"AHHH!" It was short but enough to prove Raven was scared.

"Beastboy wins!" Robin announced.

"No, no, no." Cyborg said knowing he just lost 10.

"I am sorry friend Raven." Starfire said still not really understanding why Beastboy wanted Raven on his lap.

"Come to poppa!" Beastboy said patting his lap.

Raven stood up and sat down slowly on Beastboys lap. She noticed she was sitting near his, well you know.

He loved the feeling of her on his lap, but he failed to mention how easily aroused he was.

So when he rapped his arms around her and pulled her close and could feel her muscles and not to mention her butt he started to grow a tent.

Raven felt something against her butt. She stiffened knowing what it was. She leaned over and whispered something in Beastboys ear "Is that what I think it is pushing against my butt."

"I..I..I...Yes. I'm sorry. You can get up." Beastboy said sooo embarrassed.

"No it's ok, you won." Raven said not knowing why she didn't get up.

"Thanks for not being upset, but you can move..."Beastboy said knowing it couldn't be a nice feeling.

"I said it's ok...Just watch the movie." Raven said getting into a conferrable position.

Beastboy was amazed, but did as he was told. He held her the rest of the movie.

When it was over she made sure he got to the bathroom without being noticed.

"Thanks again Raven. I owe you one." Beastboy said still budging in his jump suit.

"It's ok. Well I better let you take care of that. See you on-line tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Cya." Beastboy said and went to take care of his 'problem'.

Raven went to bed as did Beastboy after a cold, cold shower.


	3. Crushes

Author note: Okay, from here on out there will probably be a week in between updates. Other than that we're good to go! Also please review, and any criticism would be lovely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Part 3

EmeraldFire563 has signed on

NevermoreAgain has signed on

NevermoreAgain: Hey Star

EmeraldFire563: Hello my friend it is glorious to talk to you!

ChicksDigTheEars has signed on

MettleMan1436 has signed on

MettleMan1436: Hey ya'll titans chat number 2 is on!

ChicksDigTheEars: Hello ladies and Cyborg!

NevermoreAgain: You guys are too excited about this whole talking on-line-thing.

MaskedWonder has signed on

MaskedWonder: Well you've got to admit it's pretty cool.

ChicksDigTheEars: This coming from the one who's always on last.

MaskedWonder: This is only the second time we've done it, and Raven was the last one on last time!

MettleMan1436: Excuses, excuses.

EmeraldFire563: Oh I have heard they are like the cracks on the hind end!

NevermoreAgain: Let me guess Beastboy told you that

EmeraldFire563: Oh yes!

ChicksDigTheEars: Uhhhh...oops

MaskedWonder: How many times have I told you not to teach her that kind of thing!

MettleMan1436: 57 times this is number 58!

NevermoreAgain: You kept track?

MettleMan1436: Yeah, I can't do much else because I'm never on the right end of the bet, so I never have any cash.

MaskedWonder: Yeah how was last night? Was BB's lap comfy?

EmeraldFire563: She did look quite conferrable

NevermoreAgain: No I wasn't.

MettleMan1436: You so were!

ChicksDigTheEars: Shut up, it's done and over so let's just drop it.

MaskedWonder: Fine, I guess I'd say that to if my crush told me my lap wasn't conferrable

MettleMan1436: You mean Star?

ChicksDigTheEars: Ohhhhhhhh BURN!

MaskedWonder: ...

EmeraldFire563: A crush? I do not understand.

NevermoreAgain: It's when a person likes another person as more than just a friend.

EmeraldFire563: Like a sister, or brother?

ChicksDigTheEars: No like a girlfriend or boyfriend.

EmeraldFire563: You mean as we all are?

MettleMan1436: No like what you are before you get married.

EmeraldFire563: Bethrobed?

MaskedWonder: No, a crush is someone you like more than anybody else, someone who always makes you feel loved and like you're floating on a cloud.

EmeraldFire563: That sounds most joyful! I believe I have the crush!

MettleMan1436: Robin, I don't have anything against gays but that was like super gay

ChicksDigTheEars: Ultra gay.

NevermoreAgain: Try mega gay.

MaskedWonder: Star, you have a crush? On who?

EmeraldFire563: I do not wish to tell just yet!

ChicksDigTheEars: cough Robin cough.

NevermoreAgain: Obviously. I'm leaving I need to meditate.

NevermoreAgain has signed off

MettleMan1436: Yeah okay, BB wanna go watch super monkey ninjas 4?

ChicksDigTheEars: You bet!

MettleMan1436 has signed off

ChicksDigTheEars has signed off

EmeraldFire563: I too am signing off. Goodbye my crush!

EmeraldFire563 has signed off

MaskedWonder: I'm her crush!

MaskedWonder has signed off


	4. Underwear and 'Politicians'

**Authors note: I hope you guys are still liking this! And thank you for the reveiws! Critizism would be lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Part 4

MaskedWonder has signed on

NevermoreAgain has signed on

MaskedWonder: I'm on first! Take that Beastboy!

NevermoreAgain: You do realize he's not on yet, right?

MaskedWonder: Yeah...I know.

ChicksDigTheEars has signed on

ChicksDigTheEars: You guys already talking about me? I know I'm awesome but please this is too much!

NevermoreAgain: You're right we were talking all about you; problem is we still don't know if you have tiety-whiteys or dippers.

MettleMan1436 has signed on

MettleMan1436: Neither, he wears boxer briefs, and leaves them on the bathroom floor!

EmeraldFire563 has signed on

ChicksDigTheEars: You said you wouldn't tell!

MettleMan1436: You said you'd stop leaving them on the floor!

EmeraldFire563: Oh my friends it is glorious to talk to you all!

MaskedWonder: Ummmm...Hey Starfire...Good to talk to you.

EmeraldFire563: Yes I too agree that talking to you is most glorious!

MettleMan1436: OHHHHH! I think things are heating up!

NevermoreAgain: So boxer briefs?

ChicksDigTheEars: Is that good enough for you?

NevermoreAgain: Depends how often do you change them?

MaskedWonder: So Star how was your day?

EmeraldFire563: Most pleasantl! And yours?

MaskedWonder: It was good.

MettleMan1436: Okay BB and Raven are talkin' about underwear and you guys

are making small talk! Come ON! We are talkin' ultimate blackmail!

ChicksDigTheEars: Shut UP! She's just kidding you deet-da-dee!

NevermoreAgain: Okay that's a horrible insult and stop dodging the question,

how often do you change them?

ChicksDigTheEars: ?? What! You really want to know?!

NevermoreAgain: That's why I asked.

MettleMan1436: Am I the only one reading this!! Can some one check my system! I think I've been hacked!

ChicksDigTheEars: Well…ummm..Ya know I change them every few days…..

NevermoreAgain: How many days is a few?

ChicksDigTheEars: Ya know like 2 or 3...

NevermoreAgain: Hmmmmm

MaskedWonder: Wow Cyborg are you reading this!? There talking about his underwear!

MettleMan1436: I've been telling you that for the last 2 posts!

EmeraldFire563: Ummm is it an Earthly custom to talk of ones under garments?

MaskedWonder: No Star it's really weird.

MettleMan1436: To say the least!

ChicksDigTheEars: Ok are you gonna tell me what hmmmmm means?

NevermoreAgain: Oh sorry I was thinking.

ChicksDigTheEars: AND?

NevermoreAgain: And 2 is okay.

ChicksDigTheEars: What about 3?

NevermoreAgain: Try to get it down to 2 and we'll talk

ChicksDigTheEars: YES!!

EmeraldFire563: What will you and friend Beastboy talk about?

NevermoreAgain: 'Politics'.

ChicksDigTheEars: Yeah all about it me and Raven might even become 'politicians'!

Right Rae! ; )

NevermoreAgain: Don't push it, my name is still Raven

ChicksDigTheEars: Good enough for me! Bye! Talk to you later Raven?

NevermoreAgain: Yeah. Bye.

ChicksDigTheEars has signed off

NevermoreAgain has signed off

MettleMan1436: Awwww...and here I thought they were gonna talk about dating. : (

MettleMan1436 has signed off

EmeraldFire563: Perhaps we should do the talking of politics.

MaskedWonder: I would like that.

EmeraldFire563: Sooo how often do you change your under garments?

MaskedWonder has signed off

EmeraldFire563: I will assume every 2 days!

EmeraldFire563 has signed off


	5. What never happened

Part 5

Part 5

MaskedWonder has signed on

ChicksDigTheEars has signed on

MaskedWonder: So how was your talk about 'politics' with Raven?

ChicksDigTheEars: It never happened. : (

MettleMan1436 has signed on

MettleMan1436: Why do you care? It's just a bunch of old guys talking about the country!

ChicksDigTheEars: You are so stupid sometimes.

MettleMan1436: I am not!

MaskedWonder: You are if you thought Beastboy really wanted to talk to Raven about politics!

MettleMan1436: Huh? Then what did he want to talk about?

ChicksDigTheEars: Not just me! She wanted to too...I think….

MaskedWonder: They were talking about dating!

MettleMan1436: Ohhhhh. Then why'd they lie?

ChicksDigTheEars: Because of Star.

MaskedWonder: Speaking of witch, were is she?

ChicksDigTheEars: I don't know. Where's Raven?

MettleMan1436: Star went to the mall and dragged Raven with her, Raven said to tell you (BB) that she was going to bring you something and to tell you she was sorry. I don't know what for though, Star drug her out the door before I could ask.

ChicksDigTheEars: YES!!     !!

MettleMan1436: Why is she sorry?

ChicksDigTheEars: Because we didn't talk yesterday!

MaskedWonder: Okay now for the important part, what do you think she's brining you?

ChicksDigTheEars: I hope it's a puppy!

MaskedWonder: No way! No more pets! Silky's enough!

MettleMan1436: What if it's something….Ya know, like….panties

ChicksDigTheEars: Not from my Raven!

MaskedWonder: Your Raven?

ChicksDigTheEars: Shut up………..I hope she's mine…

MettleMan1436: Well if you want her to be yours you're gonna have to pull something BIG.

ChicksDigTheEars: Like what?

MaskedWonder: Cy I don't know, maybe he should just wait for her to come to him.

MettleMan1436: Has that worked for you and Star?

MaskedWonder: Well sort of.

MettleMan1436: Riiiggghhhttt. Well BB if you really want to get her and keep her just let me know and we (Me) will think of something.

ChicksDigTheEars: I don't know, what would I have to do?

MettleMan1436: So long as you got Raven would it really matter?

ChicksDigTheEars: I guess not. I'd do anything for her.

MettleMan1436: Good, wait for Raven to talk to you first then head strait for my room, I'll have a plan ready,

MaskedWonder: Look I won't stop you BB but I don't think this is a good idea.

MettleMan1436: Whatever, meet me tonight if you're interested.

MettleMan1436 has signed off

MaskedWonder: Just make sure you make the right choice. Be careful and don't screw this up.

MaskedWonder has signed off

ChicksDigTheEars: God knows I can't afford to.

Chicks DigTheEars has signed off


	6. You're more to me than she ever was

Sorry for the late update I've been at Church camp. Also expect another late update because I have band camp this week.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Part 6

At about 5:00 Starfire and Raven finnaly walked in the door, Starfire with several bags in each hand and Raven with 1 bag in her right hand.

"Oh friend Raven, this has surely been a glorious day!" Starfire said walking into the main room with her purchase.

"Yeah it was sooo much fun." Raven said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh friend did you not enjoy the clothing article I purchased for you?" Starfire asked slightly shocked.

"Gee, how could you tell, was it the fact that when you were buying it I said 'Starfire I won't wear that'?" Raven asked frowning.

"But Raven you tried it on in the rooms of dressing!" Starfire said trying to justify her purchase.

"You held me down and put it on me." Raven said glaring at Starfire.

"I am most sorry friend Raven, but as I saw it I new you simply must have it." Starfire said ignoring the glare.

"I'm still not wearing it." Raven said firmly.

"But friend! It looked marvelous on you; perhaps you could wear it when you do the talking of politics with friend Beastboy!" Starfire said smiling.

"Wear what when you talk to me?" Beastboy asked walking into the room.

"Nothing." Raven said with a slight blush covering her cheeks as she pulled up her hood.

"Star! How could you suggest such a thing!?" Beastboy said with a hand on his chest.

"Friend Beast-" Starfire tried to speak but was cut off by Beastboy."I mean COME ON, don't you think it's a little early for me to see Raven wearing nothing!" Beastboy said now smiling at his own joke.

Just as Beastboy finished his sentence a loud shattering could be heard from the kitchen.

"Friend Beastboy I did not suggest Raven wear nothing I suggested she wear this!" Starfire said starting to pull out the article of clothing.

"No." Raven said using her powers to push the clothing back into the bag.

"Oh come on Raven I want to see it." Beastboy said eager to see Raven in something without a hood to cover the blushes he knew she was covering.

"No." Raven said sternly.

"Starfire I think Ravens just shy, maybe you should help her get dressed in her room? I'll wait outside for you to finish." Beastboy said grinning ear to ear.

"Of course!" Starfire yelled grabbing Raven against her will, and flew full speed to Ravens room.

Beastboy grabbed Ravens bag and ran after the two as quick as he could. By the time he got there Starfire was stepping out the door with all of Ravens clothing in her arms.

"I have taken the liberty of washing all of ravens leotards and capes for her!" Starfire said walking past Beastboy with Ravens whole wardrobe.

"Thanks Star." Beastboy said smiling and walking into the unknown land that was Ravens room. What he saw shocked him.

Raven was just sitting up (probably recovering from Starfires 'attack') groaning a little while rubbing her head. There she sat with a red corset top with white string; he looked down a little to see her also in a white micro mini.

Now normally he would have been pissed to see her in something so, well, slutty. He would have been mad at her for showing her body off her body to everyone who was willing to see, but today it was just them and he knew this was a one time thing so he was okay with it.

"Wow, I thought I would never see what your arms looked like." Beastboy said sitting down beside her.

All of a sudden she looked up, saw him looking at her, and then her book shelf 'fell' over. "Okay this is wrong, I'm going to chang-" Beastboy smiled at Raven and shook his head.

"Starfire cleaned out your closet and is washing everything, don't worry it'll be clean in like an hour." He said smiling at her.

"**What**." Raven asked in a misbelieving voice just as her dresser mirror shattered.

"Relax; it's just for an hour." Beastboy said nonchalantly.

"Just an hour, Beastboy, do you realize how awkward this is!?" Raven screamed, while something else in her room shattered.

"Raven, listen to me, I would NEVER do anything to hurt you, NEVER. I would NEVER let you go out in public dressed like this." Beastboy said sternly.

"I'm not a Barbie; you can't choose what I can and can't wear." Raven said starting to calm down.

"You're right; I'd just have to settle with decking anyone who looks within 10 feet of your butt." Beastboy said smiling. "But Raven, we aren't in public, you're with ME. I don't care what you look like; in fact I always thought you were beautiful, even with your hood up. I liked the mystery; I like not knowing what's coming next.

"Huh?" Raven asked not believing.

"Raven I know you don't like the clothes, and in an hour they'll be gone and we'll never mention them again, but for now…." Beastboy said reaching toward Raven.

"Beastboy, I'm not Terra." Raven said turning her head away from his hand.

"I know that," Beastboy said turning her head to face him. "I don't want you to be." Beastboy said brining his face closer to hers.

"This isn't right; I'm not going to be a rebound girl." Raven said and got up from the bed.

"Why do you think that's all you are to me!? Did I do something wrong, I mean you said we would talk about dating." Beastboy said losing his anger as soon as he got it.

"Beastboy that was before I found out I was going to like you this much." Raven said looking threw her closet for and clothing Starfire might have missed.

"So you won't date me because you like me?! That doesn't make any since!" Beastboy screamed confused.

Realizing Starfire didn't miss anything Raven came out of her closet. "Look the last time I got close to a boy he tried to kill me, I won't take the chance of being hurt again." Raven said becoming defensive.

"You think I would do that to you? Raven I would never, no I could never do that to you. Raven whether you believe me or not I care about you, I'd never do anything to hurt you." Beastboy said reaching his hand toward Ravens shoulder.

She put a shield up before his hand made contact, the moment he pulled his hand back the shield went down.

"Then what was Terra?" Raven asked her voice showing hurt.

"She was a mistake, I made a mistake." Beastboy said looking to the ground.

"That's right a mistake, one that hurt me, accident or not it happened and it could happen again." Raven said again her voice regaining its coldness.

"What are you afraid of, really? Do you think Terra will come back and I'll leave you? Because I won't, I messed up, I chased you so long and then the minute I saw her I gave up on you. I'm sorry, I felt so alone, I felt like I had no chance with you so I went for her. I can't take that back, but just so ya know if I'd thought I had a chance with you I would've left her in a second because I care about you and I l-l-lo-like you a lot." Beastboy finished wishing he could've said what he wanted to.

"I'm afraid, okay! I wish I could believe you but it's hard! I want to be with you but I can't put my heart on the line again just to get ripped apart by some jerk!" Raven screamed.

"Then don't put it out for some jerk, put it out for me, I swear I won't break it. Raven you can't just bubble rap your heart and put it on the shelf, let me have it, let me have you, I'll never take you for granted, please Raven." Beastboy said again reaching for Ravens shoulder, this time she let him.

"You'd better treat it better than you did the blinder." Raven said referring to the blender he broke the previous week.

"Shut up, we're having a moment here." Beastboy said in his best Raven voice, which by the way sucked. Raven gave him one of her rare smiles, it was small but it gave him hope.

He pulled her in and hugged her for a good long time before he asked her a serious question. "Raven can I kiss you?"


	7. Who's gay

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Authors note: Okay, I've been getting a lot of reviews asking to include Titans East, and I'd just like to say I don't see it happening. I started writing this story right before the show was canceled and at this point it's not my main priority.**

**I posted this story and have started adding chapters so I can try to get more comfortable with my writing and to work on defining my writing. I don't really want to spend another 5 months on developing a story I have no love for.**

**I do not intend to end this story on an awkward note. While I'm not trying to continue this story forever, I don't want to just slop things down. I'm not going to spend time to find a beta though.**

**Anyway, thank you to the people who have been reviewing, I really do appreciate it, you guys make writing worth it.**

Part 7

ChicksDigTheEars has signed on

NevermoreAgain has signed on

ChicksDigTheEars: Hello my sweet

NevermoreAgain: Hi Beastboy.

MettleMan1436 has signed on

MettleMan1436: 'My sweet'?

ChicksDigTheEars: Yes 'My sweet'

MaskedWonder has signed on

MaskedWonder: So are you guys 'politicians' now? lol.

ChicksDigTheEars: YES!! : ) : ) : )!!

NevermoreAgain: Yes we're dating and I think Starfire should be told and thanked. Yes that means I want you to say thanks Beastboy.

ChicksDigTheEars: I would've….eventually…

NevermoreAgain: My point exactly

EmeraldFire563 has signed on

EmeraldFire563: Hello friends!

MettleMan1436: Speaking of the devil herself.

EmeraldFire563: You were speaking of the Devil?

MettleMan1436: Never mind.

NevermoreAgain: Well?

ChicksDigTheEars: I'm going, I'm going. Star, me and Raven are going out.

EmeraldFire563: Really?

MaskedWonder: Yep, it's true.

EmeraldFire563: Where are you going to?

ChicksDigTheEars: X 0!!

MettleMan1436: No, no Star I don't think that's what he meant.

NevermoreAgain: No Starfire he means we're dating.

EmeraldFire563: Oh my, this is wonderful news! We must celebrate with the pudding of good fortune!

MaskedWonder: Or we could have chocolate pudding.

EmeraldFire563: Oh that to sounds glorious!

NevermoreAgain: Now was that so hard?

ChicksDigTheEars: Yeah, but I'd do anything for you babe. ;D

MettleMan1436: I think I'm gonna be sick

MaskedWonder: Me too.

NevermoreAgain: One more pet name and so will I. Can you cool it a little?

ChicksDigTheEars: Yeah, sorry, I'm just so happy! I'm glad we're finally together!

NevermoreAgain: Yeah, me too.

EmeraldFire563: OHHHHHHHHH!! My friends you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO **CUTE** together!

MettleMan1436: So BB was I right about what she got you? ; )

NevermoreAgain: What did he think I got you?

MaskedWonder: Uhh nothing.

NevermoreAgain: Riggghhhhttt

ChicksDigTheEars: Yeah, but if you HAD thought she got me SOMETHING that SOMETHING would've been wrong.

MettleMan1436: So what'd ya get him Raven?

ChicksDigTheEars: DUDE it was one of those cookie cakes! And she brought ice cream, but it melted o.o I was sad.

MaskedWonder: Why didn't you guys put it in the freezer? Were you guys to 'busy'.

NevermoreAgain: NO! It's a little early for that.

MettleMan1436: Not for a make-out session. ; )

MaskedWonder: Yeah, did any of that happen?

ChicksDigTheEars:

EmeraldFire563: What is a 'make-out session'?

MaskedWonder: Well, it's kissing….A lot.

MettleMan1436: You guys did, didn't you?

NevermoreAgain: I don't think that's any of your business.

MaskedWonder: OMG! You guys! Okay there will be a long talk about what is or isn't appropriate in the main room and kitchen.

EmeraldFire563: OH! I am so elated for you my friends!

ChicksDigTheEars: Thanks.

NevermoreAgain: Ditto.

MettleMan1436: I think to celebrate we should have movie night tonight!

ChicksDigTheEars: I could go for a movie, how about Wicked Scary?

NevermoreAgain: Funny, but I think not.

MaskedWonder: Why? I thought you liked to sit on his lap!

ChicksDigTheEars: Let's just drop it guys.

MettleMan1436: You brought it up!

ChicksDigTheEars: And now I'm not.

MaskedWonder: Whatever.

EmeraldFire563: I believe we should watch 'A Walk To Remember'! Friend Aqualad says it is very enjoyable!

MettleMan1436: More like Aquafag. Did he say if Speedy liked it?

ChicksDigTheEars: DUDE! He's my friend!

MaskedWonder: Yeah Cyborg! That was uncalled for! Even if he is gay, there's nothing wrong with it.

NevermoreAgain: I think he has a right to be gay, and besides Speedy hit on him first I'm sure.

MettleMan1436: Yo, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just kidding!

EmeraldFire563: What is 'gay'?

NevermoreAgain: Happy, or wanting to be with someone who is the same gender.

ChicksDigTheEars: That, or looking inside your pants and being happy with whatever you find!

MettleMan1436: HAHAHA!

EmeraldFire563: I believe I understand!

MaskedWonder: Raven what do you mean Speedy hit on him first? Speedy's strait!

MettleMan1436: Of course he is, and BB didn't kiss Raven last night!

MaskedWonder: You mean he's GAY! But I've fought him, played video games with him, I've changed in the same ROOM as him!

MettleMan1436: But did you share hair gel?

MaskedWonder: YESSS!

NevermoreAgain: Well that changes EVERYTHING (Note the sarcasm). So what movie are we going to watch?

MaskedWonder: I can't believe he's gay.

EmeraldFire563: PLEASE FRIENDS MAY WE SEE A WALK TO REMEMBER!

NevermoreAgain: I don't care.

MaskedWonder: Like really gay.

ChicksDigTheEars: If it's good enough for Raven than it's good enough for me

MaskedWonder: Like he likes boys.

MettleMan1436: I guess.

Chicks DigTheEars has signed off

NevermoreAgain has signed off

EmeraldFire563: Thank you friends!

EmeraldFire563 has signed off

MettleMan1436 has signed off

MaskedWonder: Gay…

MaskedWonder has signed off


	8. Movies and advice

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update! Between band, soccer, and spraining my ankle I've been a little busy. Also School starts tomorrow, so I'll probably be doing monthly updates. Like I said before I will finish this story, so no worries!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Part 8**

Later that night the titans all gathered around the T.V. all having mixed feelings about the movie.

While Starfire was very excided to see the movie, her friends had different views.

Robin was very nervous; it would be the first movie night since he had figured out he was Starfire's crush and he felt a lot of pressure to make his 'move'.

Beastboy was excided and nervous at the same time. He thought that a 'chick-flick' would be the perfect way to show Raven his sensitive side. That and if she happened to get sad and needed someone to hold her, well…

Raven was nervous and a little opposed to the movie. She didn't like movies that were based on books that she had read. They always left out her favorite parts and she was sure this time would be no different, but it was for Starfire so she would do it. She was nervous because of Beastboy. After the previous night she was worried Beastboy would try something, and the last thing she wanted to do was blow up the living room; her room was still a mess.

Cyborg just really didn't think he'd like the movie. He was a 'manly man', and he didn't like the thought of sitting through a 'chick-flick'.

Everyone sat down on the couch in the same order they had the previous movie night. Cyborg flipped the light switch and started the movie muttering "Let's get this over with."

(If you have not watched this movie and want to someday I recommend not reading this part.)

The movie played for about 2 hours before it ended.

"Oh my, that was a most enjoyable film!" Starfire said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad." Robin said turning the lights back on.

"WASN"T TOO BAD!? That was the best movie I've ever seen; I laughed, I cried, it was just amazing!" Cyborg said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Okay, I hated it! The guy was going to Med. School! Why didn't he try looking for a cure for cancer!?" Beastboy screamed.

"Because this movie is based on a time before they had cancer treatments." Raven said standing up and heading to her room.

"Hey Babe, you want some company?" Beastboy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I need to meditate." Raven said disappearing from sight.

"Oh." Beastboy said frowning.

"Come on BB, let's go to my room. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Cyborg said grabbing Beastboys shoulder and pushing him out of the living room.

"So I guess that just leaves us, huh Star?" Robin said shyly.

"Yes I believe it does."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I believe so long as you are here it does not matter."

"Yeah." Robin said sweating bullets. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Robin, why are you sweating?"

"N-nothing. Umm…"

"Robin, I have a question."

"Ask away." Robin said happy for a subject change.

"Do you return the crush?"

"What?"

"Do you return the crush?"

"O-oh. Umm, S-Star, I like you a lot, and you're like the coolest girl ever. And, um-"

"This is the part where we kiss, correct?"

"U-u-umm, y-yeah."

And with that both Robin and Starfire leaned in until their lips met. It was a simple kiss, merely a brush of the lips; and yet both felt the fire behind the others lips.

Both teens pulled away smiling and blushing.

"Thank you, boyfriend Robin?" It was a question and it didn't take Robin long to answer.

"You don't have to thank me, it's what boyfriends do."

And with that Robin was pulled into a powerful Starfire hug.

"Goodnight boyfriend Robin!" Starfire said flying off to her room.

"God I love that girl!" Robin said to nobody in particular before walking to his room for some shut-eye.

MEANWHILE

"Cyborg, why'd you drag me here!?"

Cyborg had dragged Beastboy into his room and shut the door.

"To talk about Raven."

"Look Cy things are going good, I don't think I need help."

"It didn't seem like they were tonight."

"She had to meditate!"

"Of course."

"…Okay what do you think I should do?"

"BB, your all rapped around her finger. She can do whatever she wants and she knows you aren't gonna do anything about it."

"That's not true!"

"BB you're whipped. Now do you want my help or not?"

"…."

"Okay then. What you have to do is be less clingy, act like you don't care what she does. Then she'll be ALL over you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, if you're sure."

And with that Beastboy left the room fully ready to follow Cyborgs advice.


	9. Ignore equals love

**Authors note: Words can not explain how sorry I am that it not only took me this long to write this chapter, but also that's so short. I have no excuses. Please review, I could really use some suport!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Part 9**

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed on~

EmeraldFire_563: Hello friends and boyfriend Robin!

~MettleMan1436 has signed on~

MettleMan1436: Boyfriend Robin?

EmeraldFire_563: That is correct.

~Chicks_Dig_The_Ears has signed on~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: It's about time you two hooked up!

MettleMan1436: Hey BB don't forget what I told you.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: I won't.

~MaskedWonder has signed on~

MaskedWonder: What did you tell him?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Nothing lover boy.

~Nevermore_Again has signed on~

Nevermore_Again: Congrats. Hey Beastboy.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: So what's going on Cyborg?

MettleMan1436: Nothing really.

EmeraldFire_563: Robin I wish to got to the mall, might you accompany me?

MaskedWonder: Yeah of course.

EmeraldFire_563: Goodbye friends!

MaskedWonder: Later J

~MaskedWonder has signed off~

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed off~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Go get her lover boy!

MettleMan1436: Woo WOO!

Nevermore_Again: Hey Beastboy.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Oh, hey I didn't notice you log-in.

Nevermore_Again: That's fine. I'm sorry I blew you off yesterday, do you want to do something today?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: I'm kinda busy, maybe some other time.

Nevermore_Again: Oh, okay.

Nevermore_Again: I've got to go.

~Nevermore_Again has signed off~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Well that went well! NOT!

MettleMan1436: What do you mean it didn't go well?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: HELLO I just turned down a date with Raven!

MettleMan1436: Dude if you hadn't ignored her at first she wouldn't have asked, believe me she'll be all over you in no time.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: You'd better be right.

~Chicks_Dig_The_Ears has signed off~

~MettleMan1436 has signed off~


	10. I blame myself for losing you

Part 10

**Authors note: Sorry about the delay. Latley I've been ingrossed in the TDI fanfics, and I haven't had the will to write much for TT. I'm going to try and change that however. I'v started writing a new TDI story, and I've decided to write a chapter of this story before letting myself write new chapters in the new story, so that should spead up the writing process. Sorry it's short, R and R, hope you like it!**

Raven walked into the living room with a frown on her face. It seemed to her as though Beastboy was ignoring her or at the least blowing her off.

"Friend Raven, what ails you?" Starfire asked looking up from her seat on the couch.

Raven went and sat down beside Starfire.

"Star, if I tell you something can you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course!"

"From everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Including Robin?"

"You have my word friend!"

Raven sighed, "Okay, I think I'm going to break-up with Beastboy."

"Oh no! You mustn't!"

"I don't want to break-up with him, but based on the way he's been acting, that's what he wants."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every time I talk to him he's always in a hurry to leave, and every time I ask to hangout with him he has something he has to do, and even when we're all in a room together he ignores me. He's doing exactly what he said he wouldn't do." Raven said with her head pointed forward to the T.V. that wasn't on.

"Oh, but Raven I am sure there is a reason for this!"

"Yeah, he finally realized that we shouldn't be together."

_'And that he loves Terra still.'_ Raven thought to herself.

"Raven, are you sure you must break-up with friend Beastboy?"

"I think it's for the best, Starfire." Raven said getting back up and walking out of the living room once more.

"Poor Raven." Starfire said frowning.

"Huh, what did you say Star?" Robin asked walking into the living room and sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I have said nothing Robin." Starfire answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Okay. You want to go to the mall or something?" Robin asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Starfire answered, feeling as though she didn't want to be around to witness the break-up.

"Okay let's go!" And with that the two left the house, meanwhile….

*Knock, knock*

Beastboy heard a knock from inside his room and decided to answer it. Beastboy opened the door and saw the beautiful face of his beloved.

He smiled before remembering what Cyborg had told him.

"Oh hey Raven; I'm kinda busy right now so-"

"Beastboy we need to talk." And those five words made his head spin. Those words were never good.

"Um Rave-"

"It'll only take a minute."

"Okay." Beastboy said moving to let the girl in.

"Beastboy, I think we should break-up." Raven said frowning.

"What? But Raven-"

"Beastboy, it's obvious that this isn't working. I've tried to ignore it, but it seems like you have better things to do then be with me."

"Raven that's not it at all!" Beastboy screamed desperately pleading with his eyes.

"Then what is it Beastboy? You said you wouldn't hurt me, but all you've done is push me aside. Did you just want to prove that you could date me if you wanted? I-"

"Raven I-"

"No. Beastboy, I was wrong about you. You aren't right for me, and I'm obviously not what you wanted." And with that Raven walked out of his room.

Beastboy felt as though his world had just fallen apart. He had blown it. He had had the chance to date the most perfect girl in the world and he had blown it. All because he had listened to Cyborg.

Silent tears fell from Beastboys eyes as he began to throw things around his room.

He had lost her all over again. He had screwed up so many times with her. He had used her as a yo-yo for so long, with him pulling her in, only push her away again. And he had finally caught her, only to drop her again, and try as he might he couldn't blame Cyborg.

He blamed himself.

* * *

Awww, cliffhanger! Sorry again about the leangth. I hope to update soon.


	11. I blame myself for you losing her

Part 11

**Authors note: Sorry about having another short chapter. I'm having trouble getting to the computer I write this story on. Anyway enjoy the update!**

After he had thoroughly trashed his room Beastboy walked up to Cyborgs door and knocked. In a few seconds Cyborg opened his door.

"Hey dude- dude what happened?"

"She dumped me."

"What?" Cyborg asked surprised.

"You were totally wrong; ignoring her didn't make her like me, it made her think I didn't care about her." Beastboy said sitting down on Cyborgs 'bed'.

"Dude, I'm sorry I-"

"It isn't your fault."

"Dude, yes it is!"

"No I should have known better. I should have been honest with her, but instead I blew it."

"Dude, it isn't to late."

"Yes it is; dude it's over."

"It's only over if you give up. You can get her back! Just tell her the truth! Tell her it was my fault!"

"No. This breakup is for the best, because I'm not good enough for her. The only thing I ever do is hurt her."

"That's not true."

"Look I just wanted to let you know. I'll talk to you later." Beastboy walked out of the room before Cyborg could even say another word.

Cyborg was angry with himself. He had hurt his best friend, and the girl that he thought of as a sister. He had to fix it.

Cyborg got up and went to Ravens room and knocked.

"Raven I know you're in there! It's Cyborg." The door cracked open to reveal a hooded Raven.

"What?"

"It's about BB." Raven started to shut the door, but Cyborg put his leg through.

"Raven please; what happened was my fault! I told Beastboy that if he ignored you for awhile that you'd be more into him!"

"Leave."

"Raven I'm telling you the truth! BB would never hurt you like that on purpose!"

"He said he wouldn't hurt me."

"Raven, everyone is going to hurt you; love is choosing who's worth the pain. And I know you loves him."

"Go away Cyborg."

"Raven; what's the problem; I'm telling you the truth!"

"I know you are."

"Then why won't you forgive him?"

"Because he's not here to forgive." And with that Raven pushed Cyborg away with her powers and shut the door.


	12. I'm mad, I'm sad, I'm getting over it

**Part 12**

**Authors note: Okay, I'm sorry this has taken so long. I started a new story and stoped writing the other story I was writing. AlsoI'm sorry this is so short and crappy. I deffinatly miss the days were I could pull out a 6,000 word chapter. Anyway the next chapter should have some action in it, so enjoy, and also a BIG thank you to the people who are reveiwing. You guys are amazing and make me want to continue this story.**

Cyborg walked to Beastboys room and knocked.

"BB, you in there?"

When there was no answer Cyborg opened the door and walked in. The room was more of a wreck than it usually was which was saying a lot.

Cyborg looked around and upon not seeing Beastboy he left, he needed to find Beastboy and tell him to talk to Raven.

After Cyborg left the room Beastboy transformed back into himself. He had been hiding under his bed in the form of a spider.

Beastboy sighed.

'I don't deserve Raven. All I ever do is hurt her. Hell all I do to any girl I like is hurt her. Raven was right to dump me, it's better this way. She won't have to deal with me hurting her anymore, and maybe in time she'll find someone worth her time; well close to worth it, no one could ever be good enough for her, especially not me.' Beastboy thought frowning.

'But I'll always watch her and help her and protect her in anyway I can. I just wish I had told her that I love her.' Beast boy let out another tear. He needed to leave, to clear his mind. He opened his window and flew out in the form of a raven.

Raven sat on her bed meditating, or trying to at least. She couldn't concentrate. She felt so alone. She knew Beastboy wasn't going to come talk to her, and she wasn't sure she wanted him too. He had said he wouldn't hurt her, and while Cyborg was right about everybody hurting her she thought that he would be smart enough to not hurt her so soon. It was like the second they started dating he hurt her.

Raven liked to think she was strong, but on the inside she knew she was a mess. She was easily depressed and had a wall up around her heart, or at least she did until Beastboy came and knocked it down.

She had wanted Beastboy to be with her, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Fate wanted them apart. That was the only explanation. It was as though every time they got close to each other something had to happen to tear them apart; fate wanted them apart. There was no hope for them to be together.

'There's always hope.' Raven thought, reminding her of what Beastboy had told her when he first heard about her father.

'But we can try.' Another thing Beastboy had said in what seemed like an impossible situation.

Beastboy had always known what to say. He wasn't good at doing a lot of things but when times got bad he defiantly knew what to say.

'This is so stupid. I'm not a stupid giddy school girl! I can get over this.' Raven thought before taking a book off her shelf. She would get over Beastboy, it was stupid to keep worrying.


	13. Stupid mind games and power loss

**Part 13**

**Authors Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed, especially the ones who told me what they really thought. Second, I know the last couple chapters were angsty, but that was the plan from the beginning; I hate everything being perfect. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will meet your expectations, please enjoy it!**

Beastboy was flying over the city when he felt the titan's alarm. It was odd, his belt always went off with alarm, but as an animal he just sensed it.

He landed on the roof top of the nearest building and transformed into himself. He opened his communicator and saw Robins face.

"What's happening?" Beastboy asked struggling to sound normal.

"We don't know, there were some explosions down by the pier, get over there as soon as you can."

"I'm on it." Beastboy said closing his communicator and taking flight as an eagle.

He flew over to the pier, where he could see smoke rising. He landed and started to look around. He had been closer than the others and he knew he would be the only one there for at least ten minutes.

The smoke was clouding his since of smell and making it harder to see, but he kept going toward the smoke. He needed to see what had caused the explosion. As he got closer he could smell what it was; a small bomb. Beastboy smelled this smell when he was dealing with two different villains; he only hoped it wasn't-

"So we meet again Beastboy." Slade.

"What do you want this time?" Beastboy asked staring him down.

"Now, now Beastboy. It has been awhile since I've last seen you. Has Terra remembered you yet?"

Beastboy remained quiet.

"I didn't think she had."

"I'm not here to play games with you Slade. What's with the bombs?"

"It's not up to you to decide what games we play Beastboy, you should know that by now."

"The other titans will be here in a few minutes. If you want a chance at winning we might as well fight now."

"But it's so much more eventful with you all here. And don't you want the backup?"

"I want you dead."

"Ahh, have I ruined your happiness? Taken everything you've ever cared about?"

'No I did that to myself.'

"I'm done playing games."

"But I've only begun." And with that Beastboy charged at Slade in the form of a rhino.

Slade was quick to dodge. "Is that all you can do? Has losing your beloved weakened you?"

Beastboy charged again, but this time Slade flipped him over.

"Or perhaps you were always this weak." Slade said hitting him again.

Beastboy changed into a T-rex and again went after Slade, he was again brought down.

"You're worthless when you're angry."

Beastboy transformed into himself again and looked at Slade. "I'm worthless when I'm not."

And with that he turned into a gorilla and started fighting Slade hand to hand. In a few seconds Slade pulled a remote out of what seemed like no where. "Your friends are here." Slade said pressing a button that made the Slade robots come out from every direction.

Within seconds Beastboy saw the other titans and heard Robins battle cry of "Titans GO!"

It wasn't before all of the titans were fighting. "I'll see you again shortly." Slade said before running at Robin.

Beastboy almost followed before he saw Raven being charged at by several Robots. All of his friends were being charged at. He needed to help them.

He turned into the beast and began to assist them.

It seemed like the drones wouldn't stop, every time they thought they were close to being done, more appeared.

What was worse was that Beastboys head was clouded and it seemed as though Ravens was too. Every once in awhile she would sap a random part of the robot crowd that was no where near her. It was dangerous; she could hit her teammates if she didn't control it.

Beastboy was growing tired.

"There are too many!" Cyborg shouted.

"Should we retreat?" Starfire asked.

"No! Get the ones closest to Robin and Slade so they don't interfere!"

With that we all went after the ones closest to Robin and Slade.

Suddenly Ravens powers started going crazy. She was zapping robots left and right but it was accidental, and I could tell. Raven and I almost always worked as backup for one another during a fight; it had been that way since our first fight together.

I turned back into myself. "Cy, Star, get out of here!"

"Why?" And two seconds later Ravens powers zapped a spot on the ground that barely missed Cyborg.

"That's why!" I screamed before flying toward Raven.

When I got to her I transformed back to normal. "Raven, you have to stop!"

Ravens eyes were glowing white, she was out of it. "I'm sorry." I hit Raven full force knocking her to the ground.

Her eyes went back to normal. "You're losing control! You have to concentrate!" I screamed when the random zapping didn't stop.

The zaps got worse and more constant.

"Raven, please! You're going to hurt someone!"

Her powers knocked me off of her. "Raven please!" I screamed as she closed her eyes.

"Just meditate Raven! I'll cover you!" I screamed knocking robots away from her in the form of the beast.

I saw in the corner of my eye that she was meditating. I kept the robots away from her. In a little while she was beside me zapping them in her usual pattern. I could tell she was straining herself, but soon the robots all stopped and fell over.

We looked to Robin. He was standing over Slade, well actually a fake Slade, with the little T.V. inside his head.

"Good job Robin, once again you've won the battle, but don't get too excited because I still got what I wanted while you were busy with my decoy. Better luck next time." And with that the fake Slade exploded.

When everyone got back to the tower we all sat in the living room.

"I don't suppose anyone knew what Slade wanted." Robin said.

"He wanted the nuclear waste inside the where house." Raven said. "While we fought his robots he got the waste from the nearby where house."

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"When I flew over I noticed a huge truck getting loaded with the barrels, I didn't think anything of it until it was too late."

"But what's he going to do with it?" Cyborg asked.

"There are a lot of things he could do with it, but instead of wasting our time looking for it, we're going to wait." Robin said.

"What? Are you serious?" Cyborg asked.

"When 'Slade' was fighting me he said he wanted to see me soon, but I say we wait. For once make him come to us. And for once not give him what he expects."

"OH ROBIN!" Starfire said hugging him.

"But isn't that stuff dangerous?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, but let's face it, Slade won't do anything until we're around. We'll spend some time looking at other places he can store it, but we aren't going to obsess about it."

"Agreed." Cyborg said.

"Now second question; Raven, what happened?" Robin asked.

"I haven't been meditating enough." Raven said.

"Been busy?" He asked smiling at me. I frowned.

"No, I just haven't been concentrating well. But I think I'm going to attempt again." Raven said leaving the room.

"Okay, what just happened?" Robin asked me.

"We broke up." I said getting up to leave.

"You need to talk to her." Cyborg said.

"There's nothing to say."

"Really because I can think of plenty of things you need to say!" Cyborg yelled.

"Look this is how it's suppose to be!"

"No it's not! How can you say that! You love her and she loves you! You're supposed to be together!"

"No, she needs someone who won't hurt her."

"BB did you see her today? She's been thinking about you nonstop; she needs you to at least talk to her."

"Fine! I'll talk to her!" Beastboy screamed before he left the living room.


	14. The last chapter of angst

**Part 14**

**Authors Note: Finally! This is the last angsty chapter! Sorry it's short, but the good news is that the next chapter will be one where the titans are online. Once again thanks for the reveiws!**

Beastboy walked to Ravens door and knocked.

"If it's Robin; yes I'm sure I just need to meditate, if it's Starfire; I'm okay don't worry, and if it's Cyborg; we talked earlier."

"What if it's me?" Beastboy asked. He waited but got no reply.

"I didn't expect you to answer me, but I have some stuff to say to you." Beastboy sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this but he knew Cyborg was right; he had to talk to her.

"Raven I hurt you when I said I wouldn't and I'm sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am. All I ever wanted to do was make you happy and I failed. Rae, I should've known this would happen; this is all my fault. But I'm not here to beg for forgiveness. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I just wanted to tell you that not everyone is like me. Someday some guy's gonna come along and he'll treat you right. He'll never deserve you, because no one can ever deserve someone like you, but he'll be worth your time." He waited before continuing.

"Raven, I'm going to be here for you in anyway I can. I'm gonna protect you, even though you're stronger than me and don't need my help. I'm gonna be here for you. I don't expect you to trust me, but I'm going to be here. I know your powers are going crazy because of me, but you've got to control them. You're going to hurt someone…Or worse, you'll hurt yourself. Raven I love you. I love you in every way, shape, and form. You are everything to me. And I'm going to make things okay again. I love you. God, I love you."

And with that Beastboy started back to his room.

"I love you too." Raven said as her door opened.

"Since the day I met you I've loved you. Beastboy, you and I have hurt each other before, but we get over it. I've been scared, but I'm sick of being scared. I want to be with you."

"I don't deserve you." Beastboy said.

"I don't care who deserves who. I want you." Raven said turning Beastboy to face her.

"I want you too. More than anything." And with that Beastboy kissed her.

When they pulled apart the light bulb above them shattered.

"I think I need to meditate."

"That'd be good…Come see me when you're done?" Beastboy asked sheepishly.

"Yeah." Raven walking back into her room.

MEANWHILE

"So that's what happened." Cyborg said explaining the situation to Robin and Starfire.

"And you wonder why you're single." Robin said shaking his head.

"Dude I feel bad enough."

"It's okay, I'm sure our friends will do the kiss and makeup." Starfire said patting Cyborgs back.

Then the door to the living room opened to reveal Beastboy. As soon as the door fully closed Beastboy jumped on the couch and started shouting.

"YAHOOO! Yes! Yes!" Beastboy screamed jumping up and down.

"I believe they have kissed and made up." Starfire said watching Beastboy do his victory dance.

"I believe they have." Robin said smiling and putting his arm around Starfires waist.

*Crash* Beastboy knocked over a vase.

"BB, you're making a mess!" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy.

"I don't care, because she loves me!" Beastboy screamed doing a flip.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Yes please!" Starfire said walking toward the door.

"Hey Cyborg, make sure you clean up the living room, I think you owe BB that much." Robin said before he and Starfire left.

"WOOHOO!" Beastboy yelled before leaving the living room to go back to his room, leaving Cyborg alone with a messy living room.

"Man, next time I'm keeping my mouth shut." Cyborg said as he began to clean up the living room.


	15. We're gonna set you up

**

* * *

**

Part 15

~MaskedWonder has signed on~

~Nevermore_Again has signed on~

MaskedWonder: Man is it good to be online again!

~MettleMan1436 has signed on~

MettleMan1436: You said it!

Nevermore_Again: For once I agree.

~Chicks_Dig_The_Ears has signed on~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: What is up party people!? Hey Raven!

Nevermore_Again: Hello Beastboy.

MettleMan1436: Nothin much BB. And once again I'm sorry bout what happened.

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed on~

Nevermore_Again: And once again it's fine.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Seriously Cy, besides I would've screwed up sooner or later.

EmeraldFire_563: I am just thrilled to have my friends happy again!

MaskedWonder: Yeah, I'm glad you guys solved that problem quickly.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: You and me both!

MettleMan1436: Yeah, he'd never get to makeout with her if they were broken up!

EmeraldFire_563: Friend Cyborg, I believe you are on the thin ice and should be very careful about what you speak.

MettleMan1436: Yeah, yeah thin ice.

Nevermore_Again: It really is okay, I think this fight will help us in the future.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: We have a future! !!!!!!!!!!

Nevermore_Again: Sadly your writing doesn't.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: I love you too baby!

MettleMan1436: Ain't love grand?

MaskedWonder: It really is.

EmeraldFire_563: Friend Cyborg you should have the girlfriend! Perhaps we could use the online Harmony of E!

MaskedWonder: lol.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: LOL!

Nevermore_Again: I don't think that's quite what he needs.

MettleMan1436: Hey I don't need a dating site! I can get a girlfriend.

MaskedWonder: You can get dumped too! Lol.

MettleMan1436: Are you guys ever gonna let it go!?!

Nevermore_Again: It doesn't look like it.

MettleMan1436: Thanks for thinking positive.

MaskedWonder: Sorry Cy, but you have to admit it's pretty funny. I mean who ever came up with the theory ignore her ad she'll dig you.

MettleMan1436: I get it, it was stupid. Next time I'll get more research instead of just watching T.V.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Good plan dude! But seriously, we need to hook you up! Then we can triple date!

EmeraldFire_563: One may date people in groups of three?

MaskedWonder: Sort of, it's where three couples all go out at one time. It's supposed to be more casual.

EmeraldFire_563: It is more casual because one may date 5 people instead of 1?

MaskedWonder: No, Starfire. You only date one of the people, but you all go to the same place and hangout. It's better to date that way if you're nervous.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Or if you wanna hang with your buds and your girlfriend, well boyfriend in your case.

EmeraldFire_563: Oh! This dating of the triple sounds most enjoyable! We must do so!

Nevermore_Again: There's only one problem.

EmeraldFire_563: What is that?

MaskedWonder: Cy doesn't have a date.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Wait I've got an idea! Everybody get one girl to the tower this weekend! We're gonna play win-a-date with Cyborg!

MaskedWonder: That actually sounds like a good idea. What do you say Cyborg?

MettleMan1436: I can get a date by myself….. But since you guys are so determined, I guess I'll play along.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Alright! You heard the man! Everyone spread out and find Cy the perfect date! Bye guys! I love you Rea!

~Chicks_Dig_The_Ears has signed off~

EmeraldFire_563: I am off to find friend Cyborg a most wonderful date! Goodbye friends!

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed off~

Nevermore_Again: I'm leaving too.

MaskedWonder: So am I and don't worry Cyborg we'll find you the best girls ever!

~Nevermore_Again has signed off~

~MaskedWonder has signed off~

MettleMan1436: You'd better!

~MettleMan1436 has signed off~

* * *

**Authors Note: Sigh-another short chapter, but on the plus side I'm finally giving into the fans and pairing Cyborg up! Now, I have a couple ideas of who to pair Cyborg with, but if you want to give suggestions that'd be great. Also the girls will be getting asked some questions, so if anyone wants to send in a question I might use it. Thanks again for the reveiws!**


	16. It's time for the Titans favorite game

**Part 16**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys again for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking your time to tell me what you think; and also thank you guys for leaving your suggestions! Also this story has, I'd say, three more chapters max. And now on with the chapter!**

"Okay is everyone here?" Robin asked looking around the room.

"Yeah all the lovely ladies are here; including the loveliest one of all." Beastboy said before turning to wiggle his eyebrows at Raven.

Robin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay so who did everyone bring?"

"I brought friend Bumble Bee!" Starfire said excidedly.

"I brought Argent!" Beastboy screamed.

"Why Argent?" Robin asked.

"Because Starfire asked Bee before I could…But the more I think about it the more I like it! I mean she's cool, has a hot accent, and is really strong!" Beastboy said smiling to himself.

"Who did you bring Robin?" Starfire tilting her head to the side.

"Well, uhh…Jinx." Robin said looking at the ground.

"Isn't she dating Kid Flash?" Raven asked.

"Come on it's the best I could do on such short notice!" Robin yelled.

"And you questioned me about Argent; at least she's single." Beastboy said.

"Whatever. Who'd you bring Raven?" Robin asked turning his sights to Raven.

"Her name is Sarah."

"Do we know her?" Robin asked.

"I believe we have not met! We must do the meetings and greetings!" Starfire squealed.

"Seriously, Raven, who is she?"

"Tell them baby; they're gonna be blown away by your brilliance!" Beastboy said hugging Raven from behind.

Raven blushed and pulled away from Beastboy. "Well I was thinking of who to bring when I remembered how Cyborg met Sarasim in the past, so I traced Sarasim's blood and eventually found Sarah. I talked to her for awhile and finally asked if she was interested. She said she thought Cyborg was amazing and would love a chance wit him."

"Wow, that's really cool Raven." Robin said smiling.

"Cool? Please, try incredible! Do you know how long it takes to trace a blood line, like, 1000 years?!" Beastboy asked the boy wonder.

"Do you?" Robin asked.

"That's not the point! The point is Raven is amazing for it."

"You're doing it again." Raven said to Beastboy.

"Doing what?" Beastboy asked.

"The thing where you complement me to much." Raven said blushing.

"Sorry, I just can't control it sometimes." Beastboy said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, moving on. Let's bring the girls in and explain the rules." Robin said.

"I will do it!" Starfire screamed opening the door and bringing the four girls in, well, after hugging them all.

"Hello friends! Oh and you must be Sarah! I am Starfire and I assure you we will be the best of friends!" Starfire said before once again hugging Sara who was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Star, you're choking her!" Robin said pulling Starfire away.

"Thank you." Sarah said taking a deep breath.

"I am most sorry new friend! I meant for no harm to come to you!"

"It's okay." Sarah said straitening up. She was tall, perhaps 5'8, and had almost the same facial features as Sarasim had. However she had blond hair instead of brown that flowed down to her mid back.

"Okay no with introductions are out of the way we'll explain the rules. First you'll on have these headsets to wear, which will change your voices, you'll also be behind a curtain so Cyborg can't see you. At no time can you tell who you are or who someone else is. You'll all be given a number and you'll be asked a series of questions and at the end Cyborg will pick his date for the night. Any questions?" Robin asked.

When all of the girls were silent Robin continued.

"Bumble Bee, you'll be girl number one, Argent- girl number two, Sarah- number three, and Jinx- number four."

"I still don't understand why I'm here- I have a boyfriend." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"Just humor me Jinx." Robin said.

"Whatever." Jinx said as she and the other girls where given their headsets and sat down behind a curtain.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Beastboy asked.

A chorus of yes's were heard.

"Okay then bring Cyborg in!" Beastboy yelled.

Raven opened a door and brought Cyborg in and sat him down.

"Okay dudes and dudettes it's time to play everyones favorite game show: Win a Date with Cyborg!" Beastboy announced in his best game show host voice.

"Alright Cyborg, you know the rules now how about you ask these lovely ladies some questions!"

"Does he know he's not really on T.V.?" Robin asked.

"I believe he does not." Starfire answered.

"Okay ladies, for my first question, what kind of music do ya'll like? Cuz, I'm a Cyborg who likes to get down!"

"I'm a techno kind of girl myself." Said girl number one (Bumble Bee).

"I like a lot of different types of music, but I mostly enjoy alternative music done by British bands." Said girl number two (Argent).

"I love rap and hip hop; it's a lot of fun to dance too." Said girl number three (Sarah).

"I'm like totally into, like, pop music! Justin Timberlake is so HOT!" Said girl number four (Jinx) who had decided she was going to make a joke out of the whole thing.

"Okay, question number two, if a bear was chasing you what would you do?"

"I'd fight him off; it wouldn't be that difficult." Said girl one.

"I'd get away from it. Poor thing doesn't need killed." Said girl two.

"I'd play dead, since I probably couldn't outrun it." Said girl three.

"I'd tame it and ride it as though it were a horse!" Said girl four.

"Okay then… Umm, question three, what are some of your hobbies?"

"And crime fighting doesn't count ladies who may or may not crime fight." Beastboy added.

"I like to get out on the dance floor when I have time." Said girl number one.

"I enjoy watching bands play, and I like to go hiking every once in awhile." Said girl number two.

"I like going camping. I especially like going camping as a counselor because I love children." Said girl number three.

"I LOVE shopping! And bubble baths, along with walks on the beach!" Said girl number four.

"Okay, cool. Now how do you describe yourself?"

"I'm very independent and I like to have control, and I admit that sometimes I can be pretty stubborn. But I'm also a pretty easy going type of girl, and I love the days where I can relax and have some fun." Said girl one.

"I suppose you could say I march to the beat of my own drum. I'm not a very rowdy person, and I prefer to stay calm instead of losing my temper. I'm also very blunt in what I say. And I suppose you could say I'm more of a loner." Said girl two.

"I'm just your run of the mill girl. I like dancing, and watching movies, and I love hanging out with my friends. I love to fence! It's a passion of mine and I've been doing it for years, and I suppose you could say I'm very competitive with it among other things." Said girl number three.

"I'm amazing." Said girl number four.

"Alright Cyborg, we have time for one more question!" Beastboy said smiling and still using his game show host voice.

"Alright ladies, last question: what is your take on meat?" Cyborg asked in a serious voice.

"Umm, it's food?" Asked more than stated girl number one.

"I prefer chicken to beef." Girl number two asked in a slightly amused voice.

"I eat it most days…" Said girl number three.

"Eating meat from humans is called cannibalism!" Screamed girl number four.

"And that's the end of the question round! Stay tuned for Cyborgs choice… After the break!" Beast boy screamed.

"Why is he pausing for a break? We aren't really on T.V." Robin asked.

"Just let him have his fun." Raven said.

"Yes please boyfriend Robin! He seems to most enjoy doing the hosting!" Starfire said.

"Okay." Robin agreed rolling his eyes, but smiled as Starfire kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Okay here's the deal I'm letting you guys vote on who Cyborg will choose. So please let me know who you want him to choose so I can update!**


	17. The date is on

**Part 17**

**Authors note: 2 months, wow. Okay so counting this chapter there should be two more chapters left! To those off you who are still here thank you; I know I'm not exactly consistant with my updates. Also I got the idea for Sarah from the comic book 'Teen Titans Go' I actually didn't make her up! I also tried to make Argent as IC as possible, but I really don't know a lot about her. Anyway on with the chapter!**

"And we're back! And now ladies and gentlemen we'll ask Cyborg which girl he wants a date with! Cyborg?" Beastboy said putting the microphone by Cyborgs face.

"Well, all of the girls were pretty great, but I think me and girl number 4 would never work out."

"Will girl number 4 please step out from behind the curtain?" Beastboy asked.

"Of course." Jinx said walking out into Cyborgs vision.

"Jinx? Aren't you dating Kid Flash?"

Jinx gave Robin a smug look.

"I hope she is." Kid Flash said as he ran into the room. "I'd be really upset if she wasn't."

"Hey KF." Jinx said smiling.

"Okay so can we get on with this?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah! Of course! Well girl number 2 sounds interesting, but I just don't think we have much in common."

"Will girl number 2 please come on down!" Beastboy screamed.

"He's having way to much fun." Robin said frowning.

"Perhaps we shall have the fun later, Robin." Starfire said innocently.

"Y-yeah."

"'ello Cyborg. Nice to see you again." Argent said shaking Cyborgs hand.

"Argent! Long time no see girl! What've you been up to?"

"Saving the world, being on dating shows, the usual." Argent said smiling.

"Anyway, back to the show!" Beastboy said pushing Argent so that she was standing by Jinx.

"Um, okay this on is a really hard choice. Girl 1 and girl 3 sound great; in the end though I think I have to say goodbye to girl 1 because it sounds like we're both to stubborn to date each other."

"Better believe we butt heads Sparky!" Bumble Bee said coming out before Beastboy told her to.

"Bee! I thought your answers reminded me of someone."

"I guess so." Bee said smiling.

"Okay the suspense is killing me; who's girl 3?"

"Well Cyborg I'd be happy to tell you after the-"

"NO! No more breaks!" Robin yelled.

"Jeez fine. Come on out Sarah!"

Sarah walked out and walked up to Cyborg.

"Umm, hi. We've never officially met, but I'm Sarah. You're friend Raven said something about tracing back my blood line to-"

"Sarasim." Cyborg said smiling. "Thanks Rae. And it's great to meet you too. I'll make sure tonight's one to remember!"

"Good, I can't wait!"

"Then I say we head out!" Cyborg said.

"Agreed, but first a big thank you to the other girls who participated! This could never of happened with you and to thank you we'd like to give each of you a copy of the take home game of 'Date a Super Hero'! With super heroes ranging from Batman to the Green Lantern!" Beastboy said as Raven handed out the games.

"We have consolation prizes now! This is- is-"

"Marvelous!" Starfire finished for the fuming Robin.

"Okay transportation is waiting for everyone outback; thanks again!" Beastboy shouted as the girls and Kid Flash left.

"Okay so is everyone ready for the date of a life time!?" Cyborg asked.

A chorus of yes's and whatever's were heard, and with that they were off.

"So where are we going anyway?" Beastboy asked from the backseat of Cyborgs car.

Raven was beside him also wondering the same thing. Robin and Starfire were following behind them on the R-cycle.

"You'll see." Cyborg said smiling from the front seat where he and Sarah were sitting.

"So this is, like, our first real date." Beastboy said smiling nervously at Raven.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Raven said with a small blush. She instinctively reached for her hood, but Beastboy stopped her.

"I like to see you blush; it means I'm not the only one a little nervous… Plus you're really pretty." Both Raven and Beastboy blushed hard; although they had kissed before this seemed bigger.

Beastboy put an arm around Raven waist and held her closer. A nearby streetlamp went out, but compared to last time the two got close that was nothing.

"So you're a camp counselor over the summer and you have a job selling sports equipment, you like to fence and you're beautiful. A guys got to know; why in the world are you single?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess I've just never found the right person, but I've still got plenty of time to find the right guy; maybe I'll find him tonight." Cyborg blushed crimson.

"I'm sorry was that to forward?" Sarah asked ready to apologize again.

"No, not at all, in fact I'm kinda hoping we both find the right person tonight."

"I'm so glad you picked me Cyborg; I just feel like I've known you my whole life as cliché as that might sound."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, I'm really lucky to be on this date with you. I can already tell we're gonna have an amazing time." Cyborg said honestly.

"I do so enjoy the life of the night!" Starfire squealed happily into Robin's ear.

"I like the night life too, especially when I have you to share it with." Robin said smiling.

"I enjoy the sharing of time with you too, Robin!" Starfire said happily.

"We're here!" Cyborg screamed parking the car.

"A club?" Raven asked.

"Well Sarah said she likes to dance." Cyborg said taking Sarah's hand and leading her to the door.

"Don't worry Rae; we'll have fun." Beastboy said giving Raven a reassuring smile.

"Next time I choose the place." Raven said.

"Sounds good!" Beastboy said grabbing her arm and dragging her inside.

Seconds later Robin and Starfire looked up at the building.

"The last time I went to a place like this my sister was here."

"Well she's not this time, and even if she was I'd make sure she didn't stay." Robin said cupping Starfire's cheek.

"Thank you Robin." Starfire said before pushing her lips to Robins. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Anytime." Robin said smiling blissfully before walking into the club with Starfire.

Inside the club it was dark and strobe lights seemed to be everywhere. There were several people; many of which were dancing, some more tastefully than others.

"So, wanna dance?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course." Sarah said leading Cyborg onto the dance floor where they started to dance to a rap song.

"I'm glad you brought her. It looks like Cy and her really hit it off."

"It looks that way."

"And since Cyborg now has a love interest; I get to spend more time with you." Beastboy said smiling.

"I suppose that could be a good thing."

"Could be? Admit it Raven, you're totally stoked to spend time with me." Beastboy said putting his face close to Raven's.

"So what if I am?" Raven asked.

"Then I'll do this." Beastboy said closing the gap between him and Raven. He pulled away and smiled.

"What if I'm not?"

"Then I'll keep doing that until every light in the building explodes." Beastboy said moving a piece of hair out of Ravens eyes.

"I don't think you could." Raven said smirking.

"Is that a challenge?" Beastboy asked huskily, well it was husky for Beastboy, in her ear.

"You'd better believe it." And with that the gap was closed once more.

Robin and Starfire were dancing when they noticed lights start to shatter.

"Looks like BB and Rea are having fun." Beastboy said smiling.

"Yes, but is it not dangerous to have the breaking of lights?"

"Probably, but for now let them have their fun so that we can have ours." As soon as Robin finished his sentence a slower song came on.

"Care to dance?" Robin asked extending a hand.

"I would very much enjoy that!" Starfire said knowing that Robin hated to dance.

The night went on with lots of talking, kissing, and dancing. Even Raven danced once with Beastboy, they managed to break about ¼ of the lights before Cyborg stopped them; which was pretty embarrassing. When Cyborg dropped Sarah off at home they exchanged phone numbers and Cyborg invited her to join in on titans online.

Over all it was a good night for everyone, which meant something bad was going to happen soon.


	18. Where all is well

**Part 18**

**Authors note**:** Well I suppose the wait could've been longer, but it was still a decent wait; sorry about that. Also sorry it's short. This is the second to last chapter so please enjoy it! As always reviews are appreciated!**

~MettleMan1436 has signed on~

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed on~

EmeraldFire_563: Hello friend Cyborg!

MettleMan1436: Hey Star, what's going on?

EmeraldFire_563: I am online of course!

~Chicks_Dig_The_Ears has signed on~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Hey guys!

MettleMan1436: Yo, BB.

EmeraldFire_563: Yes, hello Beastboy!

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: So Cyborg is Sarah gonna be on today? ;)

MettleMan1436: Very funny. And I hope so. Speaking of which where are Raven and Robin?

~MaskedWonder has signed on~

MaskedWonder: I'm right here. I think Raven is still meditating from last night.

MettleMan1436: Yeah, I guess BB really let the beast out last night!

MaskedWonder: lol.

EmeraldFire_563: Beastboy let a beast out?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Oh, like you guys didn't kiss anyone last night!

MaskedWonder: We did.

MettleMan1436: We just didn't make it a goal to break every light in the building!

EmeraldFire_563: I am confused.

~Nevermore_Again has signed on~

Nevermore_Again: Don't worry about it Star.

EmeraldFire_563: Okay!

~Fencing _Lady101 has signed on~

Fencing _Lady101: Hi everyone.

MettleMan1436: Hey Sarah! I've wanted to talk to you all day!

Fencing _Lady101: I'm glad we're both thinking the same way.

Nevermore_Again: It's so cute it makes you want to puke.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Aww, come on Rae! Is it so bad to want to talk to someone you haven't talked to all day?

Nevermore_Again: It is if you voice it or write it down.

MaskedWonder: lol. Raven you know you missed BB too. Speaking of which it's nice to see you Star. 

EmeraldFire_563: I agree Robin! Would you wish to accompany me to the theater of movies at a later time?

MaskedWonder: Anything to be alone with you.

Nevermore_Again: If this chat is going to be all flirting, then I'm leaving.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Coming to my room baby? ;)

Nevermore_Again: Someone's cocky. And no.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Well at least stay online then. I want to talk to you!

MettleMan1436: So Sarah, what's your favorite color?

Fencing _Lady101: Blue.

MettleMan1436: And you aren't just saying that because I've got blue armor?

Fencing _Lady101: lol, no. Favorite food?

MettleMan1436: Meat!

Fencing _Lady101: I should've guessed that! I want to ask another question! Umm, favorite sport?

MettleMan1436: Besides kicking bad guy butt? Umm, I like football and track. Back when I went to school I use to do both.

Fencing _Lady101: That's cool; were you any good?

MettleMan1436: Yeah, I miss those days.

Fencing _Lady101: I'm not upsetting you, am I?

MettleMan1436: Nah, what's in the past is in the past!

EmeraldFire_563: Robin I very much enjoyed last night. 

MaskedWonder: I did too. I love being with you.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Ten bucks says Robin's blushing right now.

EmeraldFire_563: I love the time spent together too!

Nevermore_Again: And rubbing the back of his neck.

Fencing _Lady101: lol.

MettleMan1436: lol.

MaskedWonder: Haha, very funny!

Fencing _Lady101: Well were you?

MaskedWonder: ……

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: LOL! Told you!

EmeraldFire_563: Oh do not worry Robin. It does not matter to me if your cheeks flush. It is a perfectly natural function of the body, is it not?

MettleMan1436: …He's blushing again.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: HAHA! Nice Cy.

MaskedWonder: Give it a rest! Hey Star you wanna just leave now? We can see two movies if you want.

EmeraldFire_563: Oh yes I would enjoy that very much!

MaskedWonder: Meet you in the garage?

EmeraldFire_563: Ok!

~MaskedWonder has signed off~

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed off~

MettleMan1436: Haha! Way to run from your problems!

Fencing _Lady101: He's not mad is he?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Nah, just a little embarrassed.

MettleMan1436: It'll build him some character.

Fencing _Lady101: lol!

MettleMan1436: So Sarah, wanna go grab a pizza?

Fencing _Lady101: Only if we can get veggie.

MettleMan1436: 0_0

Fencing _Lady101: LOL! I'm kidding! Meat lovers pizza all the way!

MettleMan1436: Girl don't do that! You about scared me to death!

Fencing _Lady101: Sorry, lol. Pick me up soon?

MettleMan1436: Be there in 20 minutes. Later BB and Rea!

Fencing _Lady101: Bye guys!

~MettleMan1436 has signed off~

~ Fencing _Lady101 has signed off~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: SO you said you got to pick the next place to go; so anywhere you wanna go?

Nevermore_Again: There's a poetry reading down town.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: …Okay.

Nevermore_Again: We can go to that tofu place after word?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Okay! Our relationship is gonna have a lot of compromise isn't it?

Nevermore_Again: Yes it will. Meet you in the living room?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Okay!

~Nevermore_Again has signed off~

~Chicks Dig_The_Ears has signed off~


	19. The end

**Titans Online: Part 19**

**Authors note: Finally! This is the final chapter of Titans Online. It's been a long and bumpy ride, but finally we're at the end. For those of you who have read all the way through, I salute you! Thank you guys for all of the reveiws and for sticking around even when updates took forever and when chapters were 500 words long. You guys rock! Sorry for the crappy and predictable ending! Signing off- POGE.**

~EmeraldFire_563 has signed on~

~MaskedWonder has signed on~

EmeraldFire_563: Hello boyfriend Robin!

MaskedWonder: Hey Star, how's it going?

EmeraldFire_563: My day have been wonderful! And it has gotten even more wonderful now that I am speaking to you! : )

MaskedWonder: Same here!

~Chicks_Dig_The_Ears has signed on~

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Hello dude and dudette!

MaskedWonder: Hey BB.

EmeraldFire_563: Hello friend Beastboy! Did you and Raven have fun last night?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: I always have fun with Raven! … Well unless she hits me… But last night was fun! Poetry isn't that bad and the tofu was awesome!

~Nevermore_Again has signed on~

Nevermore_Again: I still prefer real meat.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: And I still prefer comic books, but we can work on that!

~MettleMan1436 has signed on~

MettleMan1436: Lol. You probably liked that someone read to you.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Actually that was my favorite part. So is your lady friend coming back, or did you scare her away? ; )

~Fencing _Lady101 has signed on~

Fencing _Lady101: He hasn't scared me away yet. Lol.

MettleMan1436: That's good to know!

EmeraldFire_563: Yes, I am most thrilled that you have become our friend!

Fencing _Lady101: I'm glad we're friends to Star.

EmeraldFire_563: It would be most glorious if you would come to visit at the tower! We could have a night of girls! You, Raven, and I would have such fun!

Fencing _Lady101: Sounds like fun!

Nevermore_Again: I'd prefer not.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Aww loosen up baby! Go have fun!

Nevermore_Again: Maybe I'll give you a makeover and see how you like it.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: …On second thought, maybe Raven should be excused.

Nevermore_Again: Thank you.

EmeraldFire_563: Oh please Raven!!!!!!!

Fencing _Lady101: It'd be great to get to know you better, Raven.

Nevermore_Again: ...I'll come, but I'm not participating.

EmeraldFire_563: EEEEEE! Thank you Raven!

MaskedWonder: Maybe while they're having girl time we should hang.

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: Fine, but no hand-to-hand combat training! Last time I was sore for weeks!

MettleMan1436: I'm with BB on that one, and most of my body's made of metal!

MaskedWonder: And here I thought you couldn't spell metal!

Fencing _Lady101: Yeah, I thought you misspelled your online name, lol.

MettleMan1436: MetalMan was taken! By the time I tried misspelling it I just decided to add numbers and call it a day!

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: lol.

Nevermore_Again: Did you even notice that it was spelled wrong?

Chicks_Dig_The_Ears: … No.

All of a sudden everyone's computer shut off. All of the titans went to the living room to find out what happened.

"Dude Cyborg, what happened?"

Cyborg was currently dialing Sarah's number on his arm phone. Sarah's face popped up on the screen.

"What happened; I just lost the chat room?"

"I'm about to check." Cyborg went over to the computer and started to try and turn it on when Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Titans, hello Titans, hello Titans-"

"It's a virus!" Cyborg said as he started rapidly pressing buttons.

"Robin, go disconnect us from the web!" Cyborg yelled as more little Slade icons started to pop up.

Before long the screen went black again and Robin came back.

"Cyborg what just happened?" Robin asked.

"He put a virus into the system, but I managed to stop it before it got past our firewall to our defense system."

"So no harm done?" Beastboy asked.

"We lost some things. Our trackers are down, no internet access at all, and at the moment our tower defense is low."

"So our chat room is down?" Starfire asked.

"It looks that way." Cyborg said.

"I think we have bigger problems than loosing our chat room."

"I agree with Raven. It looks like we're going after Slade." Robin said.

"How much of the computer can you fix?" Sarah asked.

"I can fix it but it might take awhile to get defense back up."

"Star, call Titans East to cover the Tower. We're going after Slade." Robin said.

"Goodbye chat room, hello Slade." Beastboy said.

"Look the chat room served its purpose, but it's time for us to get back to our job." Raven said looking at Beastboy.

"She's right. We have a job to do and that comes first." Robin said.

"Sarah, it looks like I'll be busy for awhile. I'll call you when we get rid of Slade."

"I'll be waiting." And with that Cyborg hung-up.

"I have called Titans East, they are on their way." Starfire said.

"Then it looks like we're on ours." Robin said before turning and giving Starfire a kiss on the cheek.

Beastboy grabbed Raven's hand and squeezed. "Time to kick bad guy butt?"

"Oh yeah." Raven answered.

"Spread out and find him, call if you do. TITANS GO!"

And with that the titans were back to doing their thing, leaving behind the chat room, but not forgetting the lessons they learned from it.


End file.
